


Music of the Night

by exmachinarium



Category: The Importance of Being Earnest - Wilde
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmachinarium/pseuds/exmachinarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack must have passed out sometime during the ride back home, because the next thing he knows, he’s already lying in a darkened room in someone’s flat – not his – with a blanket pulled loosely over his mostly clothed body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [errantknightess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/errantknightess/gifts).



> Last year's birthday fic for Err, themed appropriately to the occasion.

Jack must have passed out sometime during the ride back home, because the next thing he knows, he’s already lying in a darkened room in someone’s flat – not his – with a blanket pulled loosely over his mostly clothed body. In the not-quite-darkness of the room, he stretches out on what turns out to be a couch and examines the ceiling, his mind drifting in and out of consciousness until he becomes aware of some noise seeping into the room from within the flat.

Rising with some grace, despite his dishevelled state, Jack heads towards the sound and shortly finds himself in the presence of his long-time friend and the constant source of his trouble, Algernon Moncrieff, putting his own battered piano to good, if sometimes unskillful, use.

"Do you realise what hour it is, Algy?" Jack asks, barely holding back a yawn.

The man turns to flash him a wide smile, then his attention is back to the keys.

"Is it past midnight already?"

"Yes," Jack mutters, trying half-heartedly to comb back his hair with one hand, “I strongly believe it is.”

"Good."

The melody changes instantly and even in his half-conscious state Jack recognises it before it’s reinforced by the low, melodious voice of his friend.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday, dear… Earnest" Algernon plucks the two notes with gusto, "Happy Birthday to you!"

He finishes off with an improvised, seemingly careless variation on the theme and Jack can only scoff good-naturedly at Algernon once again giving in to his need to show off.

"And? What do you think?" the man spins around on the bench and eyes his guest curiously. In moments like these he seems oddly childlike, as if he was Jack’s brother rather than just a close friend. Worthing sighs dramatically.

"You slipped twice."

"But other than that?" Algernon persists with a triumphant spark lightning his eyes.

"Other than that… It’s really late and I intend to sleep. Goodnight, Algy."

Jack promptly disappears into the darkness without uttering another word, his thoughts already fixed on nothing but the comfortable couch awaiting him. Algernon pours himself some more gin and, the grin never leaving his face, lets his fingers wander across the keys once again, composing a slow, peaceful melody seemingly on a whim.

"I said s l e e p, Algernon…!"

The musician chuckles under his breath and lets his lullaby unfold freely.

**Author's Note:**

> Last years birthday gift for Err. No idea why I haven't posted it here.


End file.
